Shiwasu
“''I decided that if I hated what I was becoming I should do something about it. And here I am- not perfect, not even close, but ready to keep trying.” —Shiwasu, to the ''Avatar. Shiwasu (シワス) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Past Born the youngest son of a Hoshidan noble family of 12, Shiwasu was afforded greater freedom than his siblings by the mere sequence of his birth. Shiwasu loved and was adored in return by his family but felt alienated by his immaturity. He was coddled or avoided on account of his fragile temper and tendency to run off into the outskirts of the family estate when excited or angered. Shiwasu grew attached to the tutors and handmaids charged with his care. His desire to be seen as mature and capable as his siblings grew as with him. His parents and caretakers encouraged him to act responsibly if he wanted to be taken seriously. When coupled with his deep sense of empathy, this piece of advice prodded him to offer to help others where ever possible. Though this ended up turning him in into an accomplice to his more mischievous siblings' hijinks or led to him to exhaust himself, the sense of fulfillment his charity would stay with him for the rest of his life. By age 13, when most of his siblings were occupied with their training, Shiwasu avoided his studies with long hikes along the nearby Nohrian border. Many of his forays into the wood were to gather herbs and other medicinal plants to fuel a growing fascination with natural medicine. Shiwasu came across a fallen wyvern rider after a storm swept through the borderlands. As the rain pelted down upon them and wind howled through the trees, Shiwasu traveled back with the rider to the Kisetsu estate under the cover of night. He put his rudimentary salves to use in an attempt to stop her bleeding until he could ask a handmaid for help the next day. His stowaway would be discovered before morning came. On the verge of panic when Mutsuki found the girl poorly hidden under his tatami, Shiwasu was moved by his sister’s kindness when she helped him instead. With her assistance, the girl made a swift recovery and returned to the border. Shiwasu was inspired by Mutsuki’s capability as a figure of comfort and devoted himself to the study of medicine. Shiwasu abandoned his trips to the forests, dedicated himself to his studies, and did as many favors as he could for his parents. Establishing himself as a reliable son and ambitious student, Shiwasu requested permission to enter the Hoshidan medical field. He fully applied himself to his craft, distancing himself from his loved ones in the process. Hoshidan medicinal practices were not enough: he was eager to learn more about medicine as a whole. Once more, he ingratiated himself to his parents and asked for their permission to study in Nestra. Though they were initially hesitant, Shiwasu persisted until he had their blessing. He was alone upon reaching the medicinal academy. Without the comfort of his family or the staff from the estate, he found himself vulnerable. The loneliness of the past four years began to hit him. Lost and craving a sense of community, he was quickly swept up into Remus Remington’s social circle. Shiwasu’s studies soon became subordinate to his new diverse circle of friends. And yet he found himself in a similar conundrum. Unfamiliar with his new home and struggling with culture shock, Shiwasu was forced to rely on the kindness of his few classmates and friends. Though he was beloved by almost all members of the group, Shiwasu was still the youngest and the least independent. Eager to bond with them as equals he was affectionately rebuffed on account of his inexperience. The seeds of jealousy began to fester. Present After coming to terms with his own personal weaknesses during his stay in Nestra, Shiwasu resolved to improve himself through religious training when he returned to Hoshido. Shiwasu's training has helped even his temper, as noted by Remus, though the insecure and slightly bitter remnants of his past-self remain. Personality Shiwasu's most prominent feature is his willingness to improve himself. He willingly grapples with his need for affection, validation, approval, and attention through religious practice and training when he could have easily enjoyed a life of leisure and prestige. Shiwasu may be honest with his faults but still lapses into sulky or agitated states when feeling slighted or stressed. He is often frustrated with how difficult it is to remain mature and detached when his heart yearns. In Game Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Quotes Personal Skill Rush '(急ぐ isogu, ''"hurry") grants this unit +5 speed and avoid when being attacked Roster The youngest of twelve in a Hoshidan noble family. He has a chip on his shoulder He leaves his shrine to aid those in need during the war. Has trouble saying no to people. His birthday is December 30th. Possible Endings '''Shiwasu - Emulous Monk Unmarried: Shiwasu continued his training and served as a humbled and compassionate clergyman who spent his days providing comfort to those in need. A shrine was erected in his honor after his passing and still stands to this very day. Married: Leaving behind nothing but a letter of resignation to his shrine and a few parting words to his siblings, Shiwasu disappeared from Hoshido to wed his spouse in secrecy. Official records reveal he lived a busy but happy life alongside his growing family.